A Friend From the Past
by artwriter3
Summary: At the Frutti Music Bar, it is the start of "Cover Band Week". It will also be Sky's birthday. When The Winx Club and The Specialist try to throw Sky a surprise party, it back fires when someone from his home planet is also on Earth. Who is the person that he ran into and how do they know each other? How will this affect his birthday and "Cover Band Week"?


_**I hope you all enjoy my very first fanfiction. Please leave reviews of what you think and of how I can make this story any better. **_

* * *

_**Season 4 - Frutti Music Bar - Night**_

The Frutti Music Bar was packed. It was the fourth annual "Cover Band Week", where all the bands in the neighborhood perform their favorite songs. Every year, they try to have as many bands as possible perform. Andy's band was performing the night before; they were the host this year. The girls were all sitting at a nearby table close to the stage, tapping their feet to the music. The Specialist were unable to enjoy Andy's band, though, because they were rushing to get orders done. They were all drinking their favorite smoothies, relaxing, and enjoying the night. Love and Pet was doing great and they haven't had a battle in a while.

When Andy was done performing, he said into the microphone, "Good night everyone, and return tomorrow for the start of 'Cover Band Week'." The crowd settled down and they all either left or sat down. All of the glasses at the Winx's table were empty. "You whoo, Sky," Stella started, "mind getting us refills?" Sky walks over to the table and starts writing down all of the smoothies. Andy also walks over and starts talking to the girls. "Hey! Look, I was wondering if you would like to be a part of the 'Cover Band Week'. Our two groups could do a song together, since tomorrow is the official start of it." The girls didn't think for long when they all shouted, "Yes!"

Sky walks away to the bar area and starts making the smoothies. He's been feeling a little gloom lately due to the fact that he thinks that Bloom might still have some feelings for Andy. He can already tell that Andy still has feelings for Bloom. On the third smoothie, Klaus walks over to him and says, "See if you can get that girl on the beach to order something. She has been here for a few hours and hasn't gotten anything." He points to her, she was the only one out there and no one was paying attention to her. She looked like she was trying to choreograph a dance. She had light blonde hair and a pale skin complexion. She was wearing a white bikini and a dress like, beige, knitted cover up. Her bare feet kept on kicking up sand while dancing. Sky also noticed that she seemed to have a slight limp.

He takes his note pad and walks over to her while Klaus takes over making the smoothies. When Sky reaches the beach, she is turned away from him, counting her steps. When she turns she pauses and has a shocked look on her face. "Sky?" She asks. Sky has a shocked look on his face, too. While he is there talking to her, the girls have started talking about planning a surprise party for him. "We could have streamers, some rock'n music playing, it'll be fun." Musa says.

"I contacted Erendor and Samara and they said they're able to come. Will you help us Andy?" Bloom asked. Andy nods his head yes and then Flora pipes up. "Hopefully this cheers him up; he's seemed a little down lately." Bloom excited says, "So it's set, we'll have my mom show him how to make a boutique, set everything up at The Specialists new apartment, and when it's time, text him to come."

After cleaning up the Frutti Music Bar, the guys all start walking back to the apartment. Sky starts to realize that he doesn't have the keys, so he goes back to look for them. When he enters, he starts looking on top of the tables. "Hey!" He hears someone yell. The keys are tossed to him and luckily he catches them. It's the same girl from earlier. She continues and says, "Don't think I've forgotten what tomorrow is." She starts walking away. While she's leaving, he asks, "9:30 right?" She keeps walking and just gives him a thumbs up. Sky runs back to the others, making sure to remember the time and the place.


End file.
